Nightmares
by OneDream123
Summary: Yuuki doesn't know if what is happening is a dream or reality. When she goes looking for Zero because she wants to tell him something. Sucky summary I know but, trust me it's a good story. c:


**This is my first fan-fiction on this pairing from Vampire Knight. I had this idea in my head when I was watching it and I just had to write about it. **

This didn't seem at all real to Yuuki she kept running and running not knowing where to go, she had to find him. She had to find Zero. She couldn't withstand the pain within in her heart, and she couldn't imagine the things he must be going through right now. She knew he hated her but, she had to find him somewhere.

She ran into a big building which she had no idea what it was used for but, she had to keep looking and she would never stop looking. She could her low whispers from her now improved hearing of being a vampire.

She followed the sound of the voice until she saw him. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw Zero hold a gun to his head he kept murmuring something but, she didn't know what. She approached him slowly for who knows he could have reached Level E without her knowing? Was he suffering, was he in pain?

She quietly knelt down beside him and grabbed the gun from his grip and put it down beside her. She brought his hand to her cheek and smiled which made Zero snap back into reality with his eyes widened and red as ever.

"What are you doing... Zero?" She said in her gentle voice caressing his hand that was placed against her cheek.

"Yuuki..." Was all he could say. She lifted her head to face him her hair still covering part of her eyes which were on the brink of spilling over with tears.

"Why do you care so much for me? Even when your a vampire you still seem to be the same Yuuki. What is your reason for coming here anyway? What if I had seen you and I had killed you...How could I live with myself then... killing the only person I truly care about." This made her cry she never wanted to cry again in front of him but, she couldn't help it.

"I feel so horrible, Zero. I hurt you... and I don't know how I can fix it... I-I thought I was helping you but, I only made you suffer more... I wish I knew ho-" He cut her off by putting a finger to her lips stopping her from speaking.

"Your not the one who should be feeling awful it should be me... I just wanted to tell you something before I go." She tightened her grip on his hand and looked into his eyes searching for why he was telling her this.

"What do you mean before you go? Don't you dare leave me Zero! Don't you ever leave me... you don't know how much I actually care for you... my life would be worthless without you in it. So please don't leave me.." He smiled weakly at her. Then sparkles of light began to fly into the air from a wound where his heart is. She stared at it and saw he had been stabbed, but by who? Was it Kaname?

"Zero what happened? Don't leave me please..." He pulled her face closer to his and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Always remember this, I have always loved you, Yuuki. I will always remain in the one place that nobody can ever touch, I will always be with you in your heart." She furiously pulled at his shirt and cried into it.

"I love you too, Zero. You can't just leave me like this... you just can't.." She looked up at him one last time before he said his final words.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Then he disappeared into thin air. She screamed out for him but, he wasn't coming back he was gone...

Yuuki woke up gasping for air in a cold sweat looking around her room.

'_It was just a dream?' _She jumped off the bed and ran to a mirror in the room.

_'I'm still a vampire so that must mean?' _She didn't have time to hesitate what she dreamt about could have been a vision or just a horrible nightmare? She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the place where she went to in her dream she ran in and knew exactly where to go.

Seeing that Zero was there he had the gun pointed at his head. Could this mean it was true? She ran over to him as quickly as she could and threw the gun as far away as possible then clutched him in a tight hug.

Zero was shocked and had no idea what was going on. '_Why is Yuuki here? How did she find out about this place?' _

She brought her head from his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Your still alive!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Course I am, what were you thinking about?"

She began to explain to him about the nightmare she had he only hugged her in response. "And that's when I thought you were gone... It seemed so real.. It scared me Zero."

He looked back at her with a serious expression on his face. "You need to stop worrying about me, and what if Kaname found out you were here with me, he wouldn't be to happy about that now would he?"

She gave a frustrated groan and grabbed his shirt placing a meaningful kiss on his lips not wanting to let go. He was surprised to be kissed by Yuuki, and what surprised her was that he kissed her back with as much feeling as well. She ending up falling backwards with Zero on top of her.

They both broke away from the kiss as they both blushed from their awkward position they were in. Both of them didn't move they just stared into each other's eyes enjoying the pure silence of just them being together.

"I am no one's property. I don't belong to Kaname. I am the one who gets to decide who I want to be with and what I want to do with my life. That's when I came to realize that I can't live without you Zero, and that...that... I"

"I love you, too." He took the words right out of her mouth as he brought his lips to meet hers again in another kiss.

What surprised the both of them was that Kaname walked into the room with the same expression on his face that he always had.

"I though I told you to wait in your room, and where did Hanabusa go he was watching you wasn't he?"

This made Zero angry as he sat up and walked towards him glaring at him angrily. "Why do you always treat her like she can't even protect herself. She is a very smart girl who is capable of protecting herself. I-"

He was cut off this time by Kaname interfering his sentence. "I never said anything like that I just want her to be safe. Were you about to say you will protect her? You can't even control yourself when it comes to Yuuki and her blood. That's the only reason why you want to be with her isn't it? Or could I be wrong."

Yuuki then got up from the ground and went in between the arguing boys and put a hand on either of their chests and pushed them away from each other.

"Stop fighting the both of you!" She yelled angrily looking at both at them with a glare they thought she wasn't capable of showing.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. It was wrong of me to think that you would be in love with me. I guess you and Zero are fated to be together." He gave her that same smile he always had.

"Why are you giving up so easily?" She questioned staring at him.

"Because there's a time in life when you have to know when you have been beaten."

She still didn't believe him she didn't know what was going on at all. Was he tricking her or was he simply telling the truth.

"Look Kaname if you want me to go back with you then I w-"

"No Yuuki, I just want you to be happy. It may pain me that I am not the one you hold very dear to and that you are in love with Zero but, I just want my little sister to be happy. So if Zero makes you happy then that's fine with me."

He smiled at her and she smiled at him and gave him a hug. Then she got out of the hug and stepped away.

"Just make sure you always make her smile, If I ever see her getting hurt by you, you will regret it."

His tone was more serious than it was a second ago. Zero nodded his head and said that he would never dream of hurting her. Kaname then walked away as Zero lead Yuuki back to her room. When they arrived at her door she asked him something.

"Do you still hate me Zero?" The question shocked him and he wrapped his arms from behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How could I ever hate you." Yuuki remembered him saying those words before and she smiled at him.

"So you don't hate me for being a pure-blood vampire? I know it's a lot to handle but, we can work through this."

He nodded and kissed her cheek which instantly made her cheeks turn a deep pink color. "Even if you are a vampire, your still the same Yuuki to me. No matter what you are."

What he had said only made her blush deepen by the second. "Thank you, Zero." She wrapped her hands with his with as they stood there by her door.

"What for?" He seemed sorta confused by her question, but he had some ideas as to why she said that.

"For everything." She turned her head to face his face and kissed him.

"Will you be okay?" He asked in a concerned voice as she replied.

"Only if you stay with me tonight." She opened the door to her room and grabbed his hand pulling him into the room as she closed the door then locked it.

"What are yo-" He couldn't finish his sentence as she grabbed his face and kissed him once again the kiss deepening by the second, as they made that night a moment they would only share together.

**Well I hope I didn't make them to OOC or if I did make them in character well I think I did I hope so. Anyways, I hope anyone who is reading or is going to read it liked it. :) Please R&R. Oh and when I said "only share together" I meant only Zero and Yuuki no one else. **


End file.
